The Age of Dragons
by startrekempire
Summary: The Empire sends the Dragonborn now a general to deal with the Breach in Thedas before it spreads to Tamriel. There he meets the Inquisitor and together they battle against forces that would tear their world apart.
1. Arrival at Foreign Shores

**Hey Startrekempire here is my version of a Skyrim/Dragon Age crossover. As usual leave reviews for ideas praise or constructive criticism. Note that haters will be ignored. I don't own the Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age, the honour belongs to Bethesda and Bioware Respectively anyways enjoy!**

* * *

General Feyn Do'dovah looked toward the shores of the continent that was called Thedas. From the intelligence reports he had received from his agents, there was trouble in Thedas. There were something called "fade rifts" opening all across the continent causing chaos across the land by spawning "demons" into the world. He was being sent to investigate along with the Imperial Special Forces or ISF which he commands. After resolving the Dragon Crisis and the Civil war in Skyrim, the Emperor decided to promote him to the rank of General. With the Emperors permission he combined the Thieves Guild, the Companions and the Dark Brotherhood into the Imperial Special Forces. They all do the same things they always did, they just do it under his and the emperors direction. They deal with anything that the regular legionnaires couldn't. He was sent to gather information on the Crisis in Thedas and deal with it before it spread to Tamriel and the Empire.

The ship soon arrived at the docks and soon he disembarked with only two of his Nightingales flanking him on either side while his second in command Legate Atras followed behind him. The dock workers took one look at him and backed away. He remembered that his armour was intimidating to those not in the order. They began to make their way out of the docks when they were stopped by a Guard, he took one look at the Legate and a sneer formed on his face before he opened his stupid mouth.

"We don't want any **their kind** coming in this city" pointing a single accusing finger at Atras.

The Dragonborn was already beginning to lose his patience with the racist guard. "Look asshole, he is part of my Imperial Delegation to your divines forsaken country so shut up. If you don't get your ass out of our way, you will be **forced **out of our way."

The guard looked at his fellow guards who have gathered around them. He could count five of them surrounding them, prepared for a fight. Fuck. The guard pulled out his sword to attack him but that was as far as he got.

**FUS RO DUH! **The force of my shout threw the three guards through the window of a shop 30 feet behind them while the others stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Enough!" shouted a voice ahead of me the guards suddenly stood at attention as their king walked out of a nearby store. "Guardsmen you are promptly going to assist those injured in this… incidence and then report to the guard captain for punishment."

"Yes, your majesty" they then ran into the shop that the others flew into. "General, I apologize for the reception on your arrival, I am King Alistair and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise your majesty may we speak somewhere more private."

"Of course general" he said as he beckoned them to follow him.

* * *

Later Alistair briefed the General on the situation in Thedas, but he still had questions.

"So all these rifts opened after the explosion at the conclave as well as that big ass hole in the sky" pointing toward the Breach out of the window.

"Yes and the only person that can close them is the Herald of Andraste and he is by Redcliffe at the moment with the Inquisition."

The General was lost in thought so Alistair took this moment to take in his features. He was in his mid-twenties with short spikey hair. He had bright blue eyes that showed youth as well as great wisdom behind their gaze while he had some slight stubble on his chin. He had removed his cowl and masks that when worn make his eyes appear to be glowing speaks and hid his features. He wore black heavy armour but it didn't make any sound when he moved and it didn't weigh him down allowing him to move quite fluidly. It looked similar to the Nightingale armour he had read about but instead of a raven in the centre there was a symbol of a Dragon representing the Septim Empire.

"One more thing before I go" he spoke snapping Alistair out of his inner thoughts "Will there be more people harassing my 2IC because he is an elf?"

"It's highly likely to continue due to the fact that the majority of Thedas views elves as second class citizens."

"Well if they lay a finger on anyone under my command, they will suffer pain so great they will beg for death."

The way he said it so… causally, slightly creeped out Alistair as it made it sound like he killed a lot of people even more then himself and that's saying something.

"Well your Majesty, I must be going if I am going to contact this…Herald of Andraste. Good day."

"Save Travels General" he says as the General leaves the room.

* * *

**Anyone notice what I did with the Dragonborns name? Feyn Do Dovah = Bane of Dragons in the Dragon language. See you next time.**


	2. The Meeting

Eric Trevelyan walked through the pouring rain back toward one of the Inquisition campsites in the Hinterlands. They were walking through a thunderstorm at night, a position that made them extra vulnerable to ambushes by the "bandits" that inhabited the region.

"I told you we should have left earlier, now everything is soaking wet" complained Varric as his boots squelched as they marched along.

"I'm more worried about any ambushes that could be laid on this road. The storm gives us very limited vision and it makes us vulnerable" Cassandra did indeed looked just as nervous as he did, they both knew that there was a high chance of being taken by surprise. Solas, stayed in the rear of their little group silently listening to the conversation.

Suddenly he heard battle cries as bandits charged out of their hiding spot to attack them. Eric unsheathed his sword and shield, ready for battle. But before the closest bandit got within ten feet of him he heard a whizzing sound as an arrow struck the bandit in the head killing him instantly. He looked back at his companions and saw his friends were unharmed the bandits killed by arrows a similar distance away like the first.

"So the ambushers get ambushed…" Varric was carefully inspecting the (now dead) bandits. "Seeing that we are still alive, whoever killed the bandits is interested in our well being".

"Precisely my dear dwarf" said a voice that came from everywhere yet nowhere at once. "You remaining alive is one of my interests" There was a flash of lightning temporarily illuminating the area before returning to the inky blackness. Everyone was trying to figure out where the masculine voice was coming from.

"Hm, whoever killed the bandits is using some strange form of magic to project his voice" noted Solas who was fascinated by the projected voice.

"Very good my friend, but you will never be able to use this form of magic unfortunately. As few people can use it."

"How about you end this little game of yours and reveal yourself to us so we can talk face to face" he yelled into the darkness.

"Oh don't worry my little Herald I will reveal myself soon".

"When?" Eric yelled into the darkness.

"Now" said a voice directly behind him causing him to jump.

He turned around seeing the figure standing in the middle of his group. He wore black armour with a cape that seemed to be a mixture of heavy and light armour. His face was covered by a cowl and mask that only allowed two speaks of light from what he assumed were his eyes visible.

Cassandra pointed her sword at him feeling threatened by his large stature and armour.

The man merely looked at the sword as if annoyed. "Now, now that's not how you greet friends".

"Your intentions are unknown as is your identity. You could be an unknown threat."

"My apologies, allow me to introduce myself. I am General Feyn Do'dovah, Dragonborn and Commander in Chief of Imperial Special Forces."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed at the General. The Imperial Empire governed over the majority of Tamriel the continent on the opposite side of the Amaranthine Ocean. There was some trade between the two continents but knowledge on Tamriel and its inhabitants were only accessible by royalty and even that knowledge was few and far between. The Chantry said that Tamriel was a land filled with apostates and heretics. Judging by Feyn's skill and titles he let the matter of his religion drop.

"Cassandra, drop the sword"

"But Eric he is one of them he could be spying on-"

Feyn spoke up interrupting "Oh by the nine… If I really wanted to kill you I would have done it now by myself or one of my men."

"Your men are here?"

"Of course they are" he snapped his fingers twice. Then a flash of lightning revealed the forms of fifteen men.

"So, General why are you here? The Imperial Empire usually keeps to itself so why would they take interest in Thedas now?" asked Varric.

"Imperial Spies are spread throughout Thedas to find threats to the Empire and Inform the Emperor of them so we can deal with them. Did you honestly think the Breach would escape our notice? Then we found out that the only person who could close the rifts is YOU" he said pointing a finger at the Herald. "Then we thought about what would happen if you failed, rifts would spread across Thedas and possible begin to spread into Tamriel. The last thing we need is YOUR problems spreading to Tamriel; we have enough of our own thank you very much. So that's why I am here Herald, to deal with YOUR problems before they become our own."

He paused for a moment allowing the four of them to process this information.

"So what do you say Herald, do you want the might of the Empire behind you?" He offered his hand for a hand shake.

The more Eric thought about it the more he liked the idea. Whoever caused the explosion at the conclave will likely never encountered the Empire or this "Dragonborn". They would have more forces at their backs as well as the skills of their General.

"Welcome to the Inquisition General." He said as he shook his hand.

"Please, call me Feyn." He could feel the man smiling under his armour.

"I will meet you at Haven along with my forces." Then the man suddenly disappeared fading into the shadows once more.

"Well, that was… interesting" Varric said looking out into the gloom.

"Come on" he called to the others "We're not far from the camp."

* * *

**For those wondering, the Dragonborn knows all shouts and is perfect at all melee and ranged weapons. He only can do healing and summon weapons. (Cause it would be boring if he was perfect at everything) As of the Fate of the Collage of Winterhold you will find out later. See ya next time.**


	3. Secrets and Shadows

The cold breeze brushed against his face chilling the skin of his face. The Dragonborn didn't mind the cold after all he spend a good three years adventuring in Skyrim so this winter breeze was nothing to him. It was the giant glowing hole in the sky that truly troubled him. In all of his years, from slaying vampires to dragons; he has never seen anything like the Breach. A magical explosion so powerful that it broke the barrier between this world and an unclaimed plain of Oblivion the locals call "The Fade".

_This Breach must be linked to what the Daedric Princes are pursuing. A being from long ago from a group that came close to rivaling them in power. I remember being summoned before Azura telling me of this individual in a prophecy foretold by an Elder Scroll._

"_He who was of gods before the rise of man._

_Who rebelled against his fellow god's, trickery in hand._

_Who locked them into cages, and ran._

_His awakening heralded by he who is gifted by brand._

_Secretly aiding the sword and eye._

_While the end of the world come creeping by."_

Someone who is an ally of the Inquisition is going to bring about the end of the world. But as usual Azura couldn't give him a straight answer. He was not only here to stop the Breach he was here to stop this "god" from ending the world.

_And here I was hoping to retire and live peacefully with my family. Sorry Serana, looks like we are going to have to wait till this emergency is over till we can truly enjoy ourselves._

The Feyn felt a slight prickling at the back of his neck, his wolf half sensing he was being watched.

"I know your there spymaster, you won't learn anything about me." He spoke without even turning around.

Lelianna surprised she had been spotted, deftly jumped down from the roof of tavern onto the ground.

"Your standard tactics of stealth don't work against a master of Espionage such as myself." He grinned at her expense. "But tactics of stealth aside there is something we need to talk about Lelianna." His expression grew serious as his blue eyes pierced her soul.

"And what would you need from me General?" She didn't like the look in his eye, he always seemed to be hiding something.

"Stop digging Spymaster, before it's too late. I know you and your agents have been digging into my past and there are some secrets best left buried." He paused measuring her reaction with a calculated precision before continuing. "There are some secrets of mine that are a burden and they will become yours as well if uncovered. Stop looking into my past Lelianna, it's for your own good." He turned and walked away into the blowing snow toward the Imperial Camp.

The spymaster watched him walk away. Who was this man, where did he come from and what his motives for aiding the inquisition are. And what dark secrets does he hide that warrant a warning. These unanswered questions flooded her mind as she turned and made her way to here tent.


	4. Dragon Rants

Eric Trevelyan never had been to Orlais let alone the capital. The intricate statues and architecture of the city amazed him when compared to the rather depressing surroundings of the Free Marches. They were here to meet with the clerics of the chantry, the very same clerics who declared them blasphemous heretics. Truth be told he was a little nervous, the crowd of people ahead of them could very easily kill him on the spot.

They entered the mass of people and slowly made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Good people of Val Royeux, hear me." Spoke the Chantry mother on the stage.

_Uh oh she probably going to incite the crowd._

"The Divine is dead. Long have you wondered what would happen to her murderer, well wonder no more." Gesturing toward the Herald.

"Oh, are we going to burn the heretical Inquisition, the last great hope for the entire world?" Quipped a voice coming from nowhere. "It would be a shame if the world was destroyed by a cleric's ambition."

The chantry mother was desperately trying to find the source of her critic and failing. "Who are you?"

The light bended behind her revealing a tall man in black armor, with his face covered by hood and mask. The chantry mother whirled about taken aback at how this man got on stage undetected.

"I am General Feyn Do'dovah, Dragonborn, commander of the 6th Legion and ally of the Inquisition."

The mother scowled at him. "We don't need uncultured barbarians like you meddling in things you barely understand. We have no need of heretics who have not seen the makers light." She spat.

The Dragonborn gave the mother a glare that caused half of the people present to shiver. "I did not come here to debate culture and religion with you _priestess._ I came to deal with the Breach, _the real threat._" He glared at the audience before continuing. "I wouldn't have had to come to this Gods forsaken Continent IF YOU WOULD GET OFF YOUR COLLECTIVE ASSES AND DO SOMETHING!" He pointed accusingly at the crowd. "_Pahlokaal mey pah do hi_." The power of his thuum caused the earth to shake. "You are all arrogant and stupid. Did you think the Breach and whoever created it is going to politely wait for you pick a damn Divine? That Giant hole in the sky almost killed EVERYONE three weeks ago!"

"And you…" gesturing toward the mother. "Were about to kill the only person WHO CAN CLOSE THE RIFTS. All because you are simply afraid of being wrong and your life's work being for naught."

He gestured toward Eric. "The Inquisition is only trying to restore order and find those responsible for the rifts." Eric noticed a large group of Templars approaching and advancing menacingly towards the Dragonborn. They climbed up the steps of the stage, but instead of attacking the Dragonborn one Templar punched the mother in the face.

_Well that was unexpected_

"While she angered me to no end was that really necessary." Feyn frowned at him, apparently punching religious leaders are frowned upon in Tamriel.

The Templar ignored him as their leader who Eric recognized as Lord Seeker Lucius spoke.

_Well this is bad, very bad._


End file.
